So Much For Love
by YvonneGraceC
Summary: Sometimes, even when you're in love, you're willing to go the extra mile. Just when everything could go well, you saw it go down the drain, hoping you could do it all over again. Epilogue in Chapter 7. ;)
1. Chapter 1

OK, it's time for my updates. I know I haven't been updating so here my update comes!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!.

Summary: Miyu came from the future, coming to the past where Kanata was still living around.

**So Much For Love**

It's just like any other day, strolling in the park and just thinking a lot as Kanata walked. 'Thank God Akira was at my house, not knowing I'm out.' Kanata smiled, strolling as he looked at the scenery but he felt like he was anticipating something. "

And it did; it just happened to him.

And somehow, it just did.

This blond longed- hair came out of nowhere, came running towards Kanata and bumped into me. "OUCH!"

"I'm sorry!!!" Coincidentally, she dragged me along and ran away. "Why are we running away for?!" I yelled as I ran. She pulled me by the hand, running as she kept looking behind. "SOMEONE!" She yelled loudly, heading down the streets as she continued to drag me. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess too!" She continued to yell again as she made a U-turn around the streets.

Kanata didn't reply her, blushing as she was grabbing his hand, running away from someone. "STOP THERE!" Someone yelled but Kanata heard the guy running towards us. "He's catching up!" Kanata yelled from behind, getting her attention. Finally she stopped and pulled me into the nearest hiding place. She shushed me, covering my mouth as she kept looking if the guy was around. "SHIT. She's not here. We better head off."

The whole commotion finally ended. She panted heavily and we both sighed aloud when I quickly thought of what I wanted to say for the first time. "Why did you drag me for?!" "I already said I was sorry!" She glared at Kanata, still panting heavily. She swung his hand aside and walked away from him.

Standing there in awed, Kanata blinked, thinking to himself. 'Still, why did I want to say it?'

---

Kanata head to the motel where he lived with his Dad but he had went overseas. "Thank God for you, Akira." Kanata kissed her cheek, smiling at her as she frowned. "You didn't tell me you were going out." She pouted, turning her focus away from him. "Sorry, Akira." Kanata turned her around and smiled at her. "Can you forgive me?" Kanata continued, smiling as she finally gave in. "Alright, alright. Anyways, we've got a customer to take care of."

Kanata went upstairs to check the customer like he would usually do when suddenly the same girl he saw came out of her room. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The two yelled in unison and being shocked at the same time. "What are you doing here?!" They both yelled and then stopped at the same time. "Is anything wrong up there?!" Akira yelled from the counter. "No, 'Kira! Everything's fine!" Kanata yelled back as he didn't want her to come up to interrupt the moment that he needed to clear up now.

"You go first..." The blond hair girl spoke, putting her hand to her forehead as she sighed softly. "Forget it... It's nothing. But why are you here? You're not really supposed to be here." I spoke to her, feeling sort of nervous for some reason but I try to suppress it down. "I'm here because I need a place to live for the time being. Kanata, haven't you saw what happened to me before?!" She spoke angrily, glaring at me as she slowly looked down to the ground.

"How did you... know my name?"Kanata blinked in disbelief, looking at her still. "T-Take care of me alright! I'm going to be here for quite a while." The blond haired girl blushed slightly, quickly replied his question. Kanata was still in shocked but went slowly down the stairs when the blond hair girl quickly spoke again. "I'm Miyu!" She spoke, causing Kanata to turn and smile while in his heart, he was feeling confused.

Miyu sighed as she thought, 'I cannot change the past...'

---

Kanata was still thinking about what Miyu said. She seemed to know him already. But he didn't tell her his name. How did she know about him?

"A penny for your thought?" Akira smiled, facing him face to face. "Thinking about you!" He tickled her as she dropped her stuff on the floor as he continued to tickle her till they both rolled on the floor.

Akira smiled as she landed on top on him; both of them panting heavily and feeling exhausted. Although any man would think of kissing his own girlfriend, this guy Kanata wouldn't want it.

All he would ask was to ask Akira to get off him.

As Akira was preparing to land her kiss on his lips, "There are people around..." Kanata spoke, looking at her as he blushed slightly. She got his hint and got off quietly, feeling embarrassed and disappointed that Kanata seemed to be less interested in her.

"Kanata... Is there anything wrong? You seem out of sorts." She asked after checking if anyone was around the stairs or the entrance. "I-I'm just fine... Feeling tired and I need some rest." He replied, looking at the floor as they both were still seated on the ground. He heard her sighed and he looked up.

"Alright, alright. Go to the guest room." She smiled weakily, ruffling his hair. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Love you."

He headed upstairs, leaving Akira alone at the counter. "Guess... it's just fate. Maybe we aren't meant to be." She sighed and went on to pack her stuff.

She just knew Kanata too well.

---

As he rested in the guest room, Miyu crept by the door and peeked into the side of the ajar door. He was resting by the fireplace where it was warm and cosy.

She smiled and knew at that moment, she loved him.

Coming back to this time wasn't a time to miss out what she was looking at. All the profile pictures she saw, she knew on the spot when she saw his picture, she knew he was the one for her.

Though it may hurt her to know that he still loves Akira.

She slowly stepped into the guest room and went in quietly, thinking Kanata was asleep. She squatted by the side of his couch and sat down, looking every feature on his face.

They looked so dazzling, so sweet and gentle in every manner which would get any girl go gaga over him. She smiled, somehow knowing that she wouldn't want to miss a thing.

"BOO!" He exclaimed, jolting Miyu which made her gasped. "Oh... It isn't her." He said, speaking in a distinctive tone which would make Miyu knew he was disappointed it wasn't Akira. "Sorry to disappoint you." Miyu spoke softly, standing up and walking away when she was grabbed by the hand.

"Something about you isn't that right. Have we met before?" Kanata spoke firmly, still holding onto her hand. She took that as a hint to make her stay so she didn't struggle free. "We have... haven't." She changed the word have.

It would make him want to know more about her.

She looked away and wanted to struggle free when he suddenly continued, "Can you tell me... why are you here?" She looked at him in disbelief. A man who has a girlfriend wants to know more about her? This must be insane.

'No... He just wants to know why I'm here... Don't think too far.' She thought, shaking her head slightly when he finally let go. He patted lightly on the seat, hinting her to sit beside him. No knowing what got into her, she sat down, blushing slightly.

"Tell me, can you? I'm really curious." He asked, smiling as he looked at her. Miyu then looked at him and said the most shocking words of his life.

"I... I come from the future." She finished speaking and looked down. Kanata's smile slowly faded. "You are kidding me... Tell me truthfully." "I come from the future... just to see you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How will Kanata react? Will he push her away or keep her identity a secret? Stay tune .


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I didn't know this story was (sort of) a hit. This is really getting interesting though. Thanks people with the reviews! Hope you enjoyed as much as I did. Just to let you know, I got this story with an inspiration of mine. I mean I didn't know how I thought about it. Well, do enjoy the second chapter of So Much for Love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!.

Summary: Miyu has told Kanata her identity! What will Kanata do with her? Will he tell others about her identity or just push here away?

**So Much For Love**

**Chapter 2**

Kanata stared at Miyu in disbelief and awed. She comes from the future? This must be crazy! "I know you think I'm crazy..." She said, speaking slightly hesitantly as she slowly looked to the ground. "But I'm not joking." She spoke, continuing to look at the ground. He noticed she was glancing at him, her head still facing the ground as she spoke.

He immediately knew her tone was serious and he believed her on the spot. "I believe you." He said, smiling slightly as she suddenly looked up, looking slightly shock. "R-Really?" She asked, her eyes widened in shock as she glanced at the floor and then Kanata again. Just looking at her reaction made him smiled even wider. He nodded, still smiling when she hugged him.

She was .... hugging him.

He was shocked but he tried not to look so shocked. Finally, she came off him, looking apologetic. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She bowed her head and stood up.

One thing he didn't understand was why did she come into the guest room?

"Why did you come into the guest room?" He asked, making her turned to look at him. She looked slightly flustered, taking a deep breath in and she finally spoke. "It's nothing." She faked a smile and quickly made her way out of the room.

There was definitely something she was hiding other than her identity.

---

"That. Was. Close!" Closing the door behind her, she mumbled to herself, feeling slightly flustered and nervous. She was lucky that she didn't blurt out her feelings.

After all, which girl would want to confess to a guy after telling him something so huge?

She sighed, afraid of telling her feelings to Kanata. He is attached to Akira. She walked towards her desk, sitting down as she slid the file to face her. She felt more stressed than ever. To be so responsible to save Kanata's life, she had thrown her life away just to come to this place.

She never felt like this before.

Seeing his picture on the first page of the file, her fingers traced upon his face, hair, nose, eyes... then his lips. She was somewhat attracted to him, wanting to save him from dying. She didn't want anything to happen to this guy she had ever loved so much.

All the information about him written in the file was heart wrenching. He had died from having cancer. Most of all, what was the most heart wrenching to her was...

Kanata was actually married to Akira before his death.

She swallowed her saliva, fighting back tears that insisted to flow down. She wiped her tears away, taking a deep breath as she put the file back to its original place.

All she had to do now, was to just focus on the saving-him part.

---

Kanata stood in front of Miyu's door and had heard a soft sob. He wanted to knock the door to see if she was alright. But upon hearing silence, he believed that she had stopped. He took in deep breaths and decided to knock on her door but... what should he talk about?

Being in a dilema for the first time, he debated with himself; whether to go into her room and chat with her or just walking away from the door and pretend he wasn't standing there before.

He sighed but decided not to worry about the later details. "It's me, Kanata." He spoke, knocking as he strained his ears to hear. "Y-Yeah... come in." She answered. He took a deep breath and finally opened the door.

She sat on her bed, smiling naturally as he made his way into the room. "Do you wanna have dinner? Akira cooked extras for you too." He spoke, trying to sound natural. He didn't want to be nervous.

Why would he be?

A sudden grumble could be heard before Miyu had opened her mouth to speak. "I take that as a yes." He chuckled, leaving Miyu embarrassed as he smiled and left the room.

After leaving the room, he felt better after attempting to speak to her. After all, it was natural when the stomach grumbling sound had the tension all gone.

Was it just him or the room was having the tension?

---

Grabbing her pillow, she yelled as she covered her face, having the words ending up in muffles. "THAT WAS EMBARRASSING!!!!!" She removed the pillow, feeling defeated as she sighed deepily.

She laid on her bed, pouting about the whole embarrassing scene that had took place. How can her stomach grumble at that time like that?!

"Shucks..." Her stomach grumbled again. She sighed in defeat and decided to head down for dinner.

After all, her stomach needed to be filled.

She went downstairs and saw Kanata filling the table with spoons and forks, putting them neatly as Akira came with the food. Akira was happy, smiling as she kissed Kanata on the lips as they filled the table with food. She seemed so fortunate to be with Kanata, as if the whole dining place belonged to them.

She was disappointed of course.

How could she stand there, watch the guy she love get so lovey dovey with another girl?

When she wanted to get away from the stairs and back to her room, her stomach grumbled again. This time, Kanata heard it despite the surroundings that were somewhat slightly noisy. "Miyu, come down now. The food is ready and I can hear your stomach grumbling." Kanata chuckled loudly, his voice stopping her in her tracks. "This is really dumb..." She groaned.

This must be the stupidest thing she has ever done to come into the past to watch everything rewind again.

---

Kanata watched Miyu walked down the stairs, pouting slightly as she glared at him. "Your stomach had answered the meal bell." Kanata teased, leaving her ignoring him as she went to take a seat. "Shut up..." She groaned, snapping slightly as her answer had made him smile.

They finally tucked into their food and the atmosphere was totally awkward. They were munching on their food quietly, not speaking a word as they ate.

Miyu looked uncomfortable, Kanata thought. Just when he wanted to speak, she had made the first move.

"Um... so do you guys treat all the tenants like this?" She asked, eating her food as she spoke nervously. Akira and Kanata exchanged glances, leaving both of them smile. She had caught their attention.

"Well... yes. We usually do. We try to make them feel like it's their home. after all, this motel isn't really a motel. It's just two storeys high of a house that Kanata's father had bought for us. He just wanted us to stay together." Akira smiled, and continued to eat. Kanata looked at Miyu who looked slightly dumbfounded, as if not knowing what to say after that.

"Still don't understand?" He asked, trying to sound polite. "K-Kinda..." Miyu stuttered, glancing at him slightly and poke at her food. "Well... We are... sort of ... engaged."

Miyu was flabbergasted. "ENGAGED?" "Yeah... you OK?" Akira asked, giving Miyu a quizzical look. "O-Oh... I mean er... um ... You guys looked like you're just in a relationship, not getting engaged or anything yet... B-But congrats!" Miyu stuttered, putting up a smile.

That was so darn fake. She was clearly hiding something.

Akira chuckled and decided to put it aside, thanking Miyu for her "blessings". Kanata played along, deciding in his heart that he was going to ask Miyu about her whole faking-the-smile-and-something-bothering-her thing.

---

Miyu head back upstairs to her room, her tears were going to flow out. This wasn't what she had in mind.

They were engaged to each other... Why wasn't she told by the file? The file didn't write these things about when he got engaged to her, when he was married and more... It was only written that he died on ... 4th May 1956.

This was stupid.

How could the file not wrote all those stuff down?!

Miyu fumed, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth as she went to sit on her bed. Thinking through everything, she decided not to think about that for now. She just needed to focus on the main point.

Stop the disease from taking Kanata's life away.

Out of the blue, a knocking could be heard. "Miyu, it's me, Kanata. I wanna speak to you."

---

"Come in..." She finally answered after several light knocks on her door. What was she thinking about? Kanata came in cautiously, hoping he didn't disturb her thoughts.

She looked more troubled but had a very composed look on her face. "Are you alright?" Kanata asked, approaching her as she looked at the ground. It was as if she was trying to keep her face composed and not troubled.

"Y-Yeah... Don't worry." She then looked up and smiled. "That's like so fake." He spoke sarcastically, looking at her as her face changed a little. She gulped and her eyes danced around the room, avoiding my gaze.

"It's... personal. I don't want to speak of it..." Her smile was slowly fading but she tried to keep it on her face. Something was REALLY bothering her.

Kanata tried to keep his mouth shut but the urge to know about what was bothering her, was hard to keep it in control. Finally he couldn't resist the urge and asked her. "What's bothering you? I'm sorry for asking but I can't help it." He blurted in one breath and breathed out. Miyu looked at him, still hesitating to tell him.

She didn't want to let him know anything. Especially when it comes to the part where she CAN'T tell him she seriously likes him. Kanata just kept on looking at her, slightly smiling in embarrassment.

He really couldn't resist not asking about it.

As he continued to look at her, she was initially looking at the ground but after feeling a pair of eyes watching her, she turned and looked at Kanata.

Suddenly, Kanata had butterflies in his stomach. Looking at her features suddenly made him think that she was beautiful. Her emerald eyes and her blond hair looked so pretty.

No... Beautiful. No, it's too uncomparable.

"I'm still not going to tell..." She spoke, glancing at the floor and then his face. He was spacing out just watching her. "Hey???" She spoke moving a bit and finally waving in front of his face. "Earth to Kanata!"

He finally came back to reality and blushed slightly. "Sorry. I think I will go out for a while to walk..." He smiled weakly and went out of her room.

He must be out of his mind.

Definitely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It looks short from Miyu's POV, doesn't it ? Next, find out how did she travel to the past and a love that's forbidden. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I'm back to update after several months of not appearing here. Been busy with many things. Glad to have someone telling me to come back to update here! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!.

Summary: Seems like Kanata is hesitating. What could he be thinking about? Stay tuned.

**So Much For Love**

**Chapter 3**

As Kanata took a stroll outside a park nearby to the motel, several thoughts were swirling in his head.

Why is Miyu here?

Why every single time I look at her, she wouldn't take a glance at me?

Why is she always trying to run away?

Kanata stopped and sat on a bench, his hand covering his face as he continued to think. This wasn't him. "Stop thinking Kanata, stop." He hit himself lightly on the head and looked up to stare at the sky.

"Kanata?" He turned, seeing his beloved staring at him worriedly. "Akira! What are you doing here?" "I couldn't find you so I thought you could be outside." Akira answered, sounding slightly worried. "I'm so sorry. I had a lot of things to think about."

Akira secretly knew it was probably because of Miyu's presence but she pretended as it wasn't. "Busy worrying that our motel won't hang on?" She smiled cheekily. Kanata smiled and nodded but that was definitely not what he was worried about.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'I shouldn't be here…' Miyu thought as she touched the window panel, staring at the couple outside as her heart ached.

"No Miyu, you have to be here so he can live for her. Even if it's not you." Miyu gave herself courage to continue to stay in the past in order to protect both him and Akira. "It's for the best."

Being here was a torture. He had lost his memory after knowing Miyu. She knew she had passed away around this year. She was only saved when her mother had tried the same thing; keeping her body alive and tried to use the travel machine just like what Miyu's doing now.

She shouldn't try to wake his memories now.

Coming here was a risk and she wouldn't wanna risk letting him know everything.

She wouldn't want to.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Early in the morning, Akira woke up everyone as she had prepared breakfast for them. One thing she could not stop shaking off her mind was that she saw Kanata's frustrated face last night.

"Akira? Akira~~"

"O-Oh.. Sorry Kanata. What is it?" Akira pretended to smile as she looked at Kanata. "Don't pretend. What were you thinking? It's not like you to space out."

"Ah," She chuckled, "Nothing really." Kanata still eyed her suspiciously until when Miyu came down, she noticed Kanata shifted his attention immediately to her. 'He's in love with her already and he didn't realize that...' Akira observed; her heart squeezed a little as she looked at him. "Kanata, help me with the serving of food will you?" Akira immediately spoke, trying to shift his attention somewhere else. "O-O-Oh... Yeah, no problem." Kanata answered, his face blushing a little.

He's definitely in love already...

She kept noticing how Kanata tries not to talk to Miyu as if realizing it seemed forbidden in front of Akira herself. Why hide the truth, Akira? Why?

As she washed the dishes alone, she felt really distraught. Should she tell Kanata the truth about Miyu or hide what she feel?

If she hid the truth, Miyu would in turn suffer and Kanata would end up with someone he was "forced" to fall in love, married and not knowing the truth at all.

If she told them, she would get hurt and end up with nothing in the end.

Letting out a sound of frustration, she decided not to think about it and decided to continue doing chores.

To let them know sooner or later, it's her rights after all.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Miyu, can I come in?"

Miyu jumped at the voice and the knock at her door, realizing it was Akira. "U-Uhhh, yeah!" As Akira stepped it, Miyu watched her as she slowly walked towards her bed and sat on the edge of it. "Not going out for a walk?" She smiled at her as Miyu stared; her heart racing slightly. "Um, nope..." She answered nervously.

"Hey, you don't need to be nervous though. Just asking." Akira chuckled. Miyu slowly relaxed herself and smiled coolly. "Why don't you wanna go out? It's a wonderful weather out there." Akira continued. Miyu slowly turned to looked at the window panel as she sat near there, staring out. "I wish I could but... my body wouldn't let me." Miyu smiled subconsciously to herself.

Akira continued to probe further, "Not feeling well?" "Yeah... It's a long term thing.." Miyu answered and suddenly realized she said something she shouldn't have said.

"A long term thing? Miyu, what does it mean?" Akira's face changed into a worried look. She shouldn't have blurted that out. "Um... Never mind, I can't hide it forever..." Miyu glanced at her and glanced back at the window where she noticed Kanata was out there.

"I have leukemia." Miyu answered, still staring out of the window. The sudden silence gave Miyu the urge to cry but she held it back. "Please don't tell anyone about this, especially Kanata," She turned and looked at Akira, begging her silently with her eyes.

After a long silence, Akira looked at her, making her final decision. "Alright, I won't."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Kanata, can I speak to you privately after dinner?" Akira said suddenly over dinner, making Miyu's heart raced as she stared at Akira. "Yeah sure." Kanata smiled at Akira as he continued to eat.

I thought... she's not going to tell him! But... is she? Miyu thought worriedly, trying to swallow the food in her mouth.

Akira and Kanata then made their way out of the house straight after dinner, leaving Miyu really worried about what they were going to talk about.

This was scaring her.

On the other hand, as Akira walked with Kanata, her both hands put in her pockets as the weather was colder. It was going to snow soon. Kanata immediately took her hand and held it close to him, putting both his and her hands into his right pocket to make her feel warmer.

Akira smiled but she finally decided.

"Kanata, I'm sorry to make you come into the cold with me." Akira apologized. "Silly, why are you sorry? It's ok." Kanata nudged her playfully.

"I want to tell you something but please promise me first you won't ignore me after I tell you all these." Akira begged, looking at Kanata sadly. Kanata started to eye her suspiciously, "Why would I?" "Please promise me first." Akira repeated. "Alright alright, I promise."

Akira slowly and steadily blurted out the whole truth.

How he was together with Akira in the first place and everything else.

When Kanata was together with Miyu, they got into a car accident. Miyu died in the car accident but her body couldn't be found in the accident while Kanata had lost all memories with Miyu and him together. He thought Akira was the one for him and ever since, it became permanent he couldn't remember anything.

After telling him the truth, Kanata's heart sunk. "Seeing how you're looking at her again, made me realized i can't keep you forever with me." Akira started to cry a little, still holding onto his hand.

Kanata kept silent, letting go of Akira's hand and walked slowly back into the house as Miyu watched from her room.

What happened?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miyu's time was running out in the past. It's been almost 4 days and she had not do anything to help Kanata. She thought as she lied on her bed, many thoughts running in her head.

She finally decided to head to look for Kanata.

"Hey Kanata, can I come in?" She knocked on his door lightly. "Yeah." She walked into the room, observing Kanata was staring blankly at the fireplace. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, walking quickly to his side to check if he was alright.

Kanata grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her down. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Miyu stared at him in shocked as she tried to answer, "About what?" "That I forgot about you!" Kanata snapped. Miyu went silent, leading to Kanata more furious. "Why didn't you? Do you know I lost my memories of you? Where were you?" He continued to yell. Miyu started to tear up and answered slowly, "It's a long story, Kanata, please.."

She sobbed as Kanata's heart softened, realizing he was scaring her. He pulled her into a sitting position as he hugged her, allowing her to cry. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "No, I'm sorry! I left you there, allowing you to nearly die in that accident. You lost your memories, you lost your life!" She continued to sob louder, yelling as she cried.

"I lost my life?" Kanata repeated, looking at her. "You passed away few weeks later because you knew you had cancer and you didn't tell me about it! Why didn't you? WHY?" She hit him on the chest as she cried louder while Kanata tried to hug her tighter.

I lost my life...?

The plot thickens! How will this end? Stay tuned! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I think as I'm updating the last few chapters of this fanfiction, I'm growing to like chapter 3 as well as what my imagination had led me to think. Interesting plot, don't you think? ;) Hope you guys enjoy my creation. I'll leave it to how you thought it would be. Reviews still! *flying kisses*

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!.

Summary: Kanata finally realizes and doubts his existence as a person who is now in the past. Why did Miyu left? What exactly happened?

**So Much For Love**

**Chapter 4**

I... died?

"I-I'm still here... What in the world-" Kanata choked slightly on his words when Miyu cut in, crying out. "I still had time to come over here, estimating roughly the date before you died and everything. I had to ensure you're still alive!" Miyu hiccuped, hiding in his chest now.

Silence suffocated Kanata as he consumed the thoughts.

I... DIED?

The thought repeated in his head as he looked down on the blonde hair girl, who cried silently in his arms as she tried to suppress her emotions. He knew how hard it was for her to handle this situation but yet despite it, she still came with the agenda to prolong this man's life she loved so much.

He rested on her head, hugging her slightly tighter to know he was still alive; to realize that this girl had meant the world to him.

She loved me.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Miyu laid asleep on the sofa, Kanata traced her features on her face with his fingers. Doing his best to try to recall how she looked like to him before, it only brought back sad memories.

_"Miyu! I'm bringing you somewhere!"_

_"Wait wait wait! Don't pullllllllllllll!"_

_I remembered ever so clearly, I was pulling Miyu into my car, driving her as I excitedly wanted to show her my new office as I just got promoted. A girl whom meant the world to me, was so beautiful to me. I remembered we were engaged as I worked my way to prepare our marriage._

_Two of us worked equally hard to save up money for the marriage and was going to buy an apartment soon._

_However... On the way to my office, we quarrelled._

_Over minor things._

_"Please stop, Kanata, I want to get down." Miyu looked at me, her eyes seemingly sad. "What happened?" "I want to get down!" "WHY?" I yelled back, trying to focus on the road but before I could get her answer, a car came towards us as I swerved, hitting against a tree._

_Next thing I know, I'm in a hospital and after that I heard nothing about Miyu._

I stared at her sleeping face, knowing the answer at that time was she wanted to call off the whole engagement. We had talked about it before, causing nothing but hurt for both of us.

"K-Kanata?"

He turned, watching Miyu rubbed her eyes lightly as she slowly sat up. "Miyu, are you feeling better?" He sat by her side, smiling slightly as he watched her.

She can be so adorable sometimes.

"I... I can't really open my eyes.." Miyu's eyes were still closed as she whined. He laughed at her as she tried to hit him assuming he was just in front of her. "Don't laugh at me!" She grumbled. "That's what you get for crying too much, you crybaby." He chuckled, looking at her silly face. "It's because of you I cried you idiot!" She retorted, pouting as she tried to open her eyes.

"Sit here, I'll get you a towel to wash up." He chuckled, kissing her eyes which made her blushed even further. She went silent while waiting for him to come back.

As Miyu sat on the sofa, she thought silently to herself. She knew sooner or later he will drop this pretense.

He remembered the whole incident already, I guess...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was relieved to know that Akira and Kanata was still good on terms. Akira was able to let go as she knew it was painful for her to hold on if she watched Kanata still looking at Miyu the way a person loving someone else so deeply.

Miyu knew it was painful for Akira to allow this to happen before her very eyes.

But soon...

All will be over.

As night came, Miyu found Kanata in front of the fireplace again. He sat in front of the cozy fireplace as if he was still thinking about what they talked about yesterday.

Looking down at her hand as she held onto both the medicine and the cup of water, she knew the medicine that she would give may help Kanata. Yet, she knew something worse would happen.

"Miyu?"

"Ah, Kanata. There you are." She smiled, still holding onto the stuff in her hands. No use hiding it anyways.

"What are you giving me?" Kanata stared at her. "Don't give me that face. You've been coughing. I'm giving this to you to help you relieve of your cough." She lied as she smiled, walking over to pass him the medicine.

"Pill? I never seen cough pills before..." Kanata blinked, looking at the medicine. "There should be such medicine in this era, ain't it?" She chuckled, looking at him as she passed the medicine to him.

"A-Alright..." He relented, taking the pill. Miyu's heart sank.

After everything, she's gonna leave.

_Bye, Saionji Kanata.._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Akira, please bring him out of the house for me. I'm leaving." Miyu pleaded as she smiled, holding onto Akira's hand.

"You're... leaving? How? W-Why?" Akira was taken aback. Miyu smiled, looking slowly down to the floor. "I'm leaving because..."

"I'm done here." "How.." Akira repeated, still in shock. Miyu looked up, smiling at her. "I have my ways.. just let him leave here okay?" "But why? You don't want to let him know?" She repeated again as she pried.

"I know how much this means to him... We know each other for a week or so yet..." Miyu's eyes welled up with tears as she tried not to look at Akira. Akira knew it all too well.

Miyu was leaving because she didn't want him to get hurt anymore.

"Alright..." Akira reluctantly agreed, hugging Miyu as Miyu cried further. She knew she was in more pain than anyone else right now.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As the morning sun still shone brightly, Akira pretended to persuade Kanata to go out for a walk. But being the lazy guy, he refused to wake up early.

Miyu still had to continue with her preparations silently as she hid in her room.

**"Daughter?"**

"M-Mom?" Miyu looked up from her preparations and saw the hologram she received. HER MUM?

**"FINALLY I GOT THROUGH YOU YOU LITTLE BRAT!"**

"SHUSH MUM! I'm trying to get back!"

**"... Are you seriously finally coming back? We waited for you for almost 3 months! Why didn't you-"**

"MUM! PLEAAAAAASSSEEE, lower your volume. I'm finally coming back because... I'm done here." Miyu answered, rendering her mum silent as Miyu looked at her photo.

"Kanata's finally safe, Mum." Miyu stared at the photo that she had before Kanata was separated from her. "He's... finally safe." She smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"M-Mum..." As Miyu turned back slowly towards the hologram, a sharp pain went through her body, knocking her out immediately.

**"MIYU? MIYU!"**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Something happened." Kanata somehow knew, standing at the doorstep of the house as he turned. "W-Wait, Kanata, where are you going?" Akira asked pretentiously, not knowing what was happening.

"Something is wrong with Miyu... I think!" He rushed back into the house, running up to the stairs.

"Miyu, Miyu! Open the door. I know you're not sleeping! Open the door!"

He did his best to knock down the door, trying to get the door open. "Miyu.. MIYUUUUU!"

The door was opened but he stared down at the lying body of Miyu. Miyu was knocked out as he slowly looked up at the hologram.

**"Shit. Kanata, please leave now."**

"Aunty...?"

A strong wind blew him against the wall of the room as the hologram had instantly turned into a portal. Miyu's body was carried by a person, taking her into the portal.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kanata yelled.

It was too late..

* * *

What's gonna happen to Miyu and Kanata now? Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

I think as I'm updating the last few chapters of this fanfiction, I'm growing to like chapter 3 as well as what my imagination had led me to think. Interesting plot, don't you think? ;) Hope you guys enjoy my creation. I'll leave it to how you thought it would be. Reviews still! *flying kisses*

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!.

Summary: Kanata finally realizes and doubts his existence as a person who is now in the past. Why did Miyu left? What exactly happened?

**So Much For Love**

**Chapter 5**

***in 2025***

What.. happened?

"M-Mum..?" I muttered, waking up from my sleep as I found myself covered in a glass capsule. What was going on? "M-Miyu! You're finally awake.. I was starting to get really worried sick about-" My mum started off like a machine gun as I cut her off. "Where am I?"

My mum's face changed instantly at the sentence as if it was weird. "You're at the hospital." My mum answered. "What year is this?" I asked again. My mum's expression on her face made me worried. I never seen her for a long time.

How in the world she's here?

"It's 2025, my dear.." She answered, still not looking at me as she looked away from my bed. I was simply shocked.

2025?

"Yes, 2025.." My mum replied as I realized I had said my thoughts aloud. "Why.. Why am I here?" I asked again, not looking at my mum as I knew she wouldn't look at me.

It was suddenly silent and I slowly turned to look at my mum. She finally looked at me, tears welling up in her eyes as she broke down immediately.

"Mum?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Akira, Akira..."

I watched her stirred from her sleep as she woke up, looking as if she was in pain. "K-Kanata?" She mumbled, her hand reaching out to my face. "Yes, it's me. Are you feeling alright?" I asked, as I cradled her head.

"I'm fine.. What.. What happened?" Akira tried to sit up as what had happened had caused us to receive minor injuries. She had cuts on both her forehead and her arm. "I dunno.. Strong wind?" I shrugged. It was hard to tell what had happened.

Everything was a blur.

"We better clean up this mess.. Don't want our tenants to be afraid of our house, do we?" Akira smiled, standing up slowly as she tried to gain her composure. "I'll clean up here. Get me a broom and a plastic bag, yeah?" I kissed her cheek as she blushed and nodded, heading down the stairs.

"This sure is a mess.." I scratched my head.

What happened here exactly?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"She lost her memory? What do you mean?"

"It means... her memory is currently back to the day of the car incident."

I sat down slowly, my hands on my head as I thought...

What have I done?

Miyu went back into the past without anyone noticing, not even me. If I had stopped it, what would have happened then?

"Mrs Kozuki, she's awake." A nurse tapped me as I held back hers, whispering a "Thank you.". I walked into the ward, looking at my daughter who still looked confused as she watched me.

The silence filled the air as we both looked at each other. I could even hear my own heartbeat pounding so hard till I felt like crying as I watched her.

"Mum...? Why... am I here?" She asked me. Her frail frame of her face and how she was looking at me practically broke my heart. "Do you know what year you were from?" I asked her, choking on my words. "... 19.. 1956..." Her face scrunching up.

"Mum... What's happening? What happened to Kanata? What happened?" She suddenly teared up, choking on her words.

My daughter, who is crying in front of me yet I'm helpless. Am i supposed to repeat what I said before to her? I started to tear up upon the thought and I couldn't help but apologizing to her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kanata! Help me out here!" Akira yelled from upstairs. "I'm coming!" I stood up from the dining table and suddenly a face of a girl flashed across my mind.

A girl with blonde hair...

Where have I seen her before?

"Kanata!"

I shook my head and told myself to not think of it. Or... Should I?

"Coming!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I was finally left alone but with my thoughts consuming me as I sat in front of the fireplace.

Why am I having mixed feelings?

I suddenly remembered I got hugged from the back. No... It doesn't felt like Akira.

That feeling... Who is she?

"Kanata?"

I jumped and turned to see Akira. "You scared me." "So you were here the entire day! I called you out a numerous times but you didn't answer me." Akira pouted, crossing her arms as she glared at me.

"Sorry, I'm just in the midst of trying to remember something.." I chuckled guiltily as I ruffled my hair. "I guess I'm not the only one eh?" She answered, walking slowly as she made her way to sit beside me.

I looked at her, puzzled as she chuckled, "I saw a blonde haired girl, talking to me but her face was quite blurred out. Wonder what she meant to me." She replied as she looked into fire, her gaze shifted into daydream.

"I had a bit of visions of that blonde girl too. I think... she came by here before." I answered, looking into the fire too.

Akira turned silent and looked at me. "I think I know the whole thing now."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My daughter didn't speak to me for two days and ate little. I didn't try to speak to her and fed her without asking.

Still, it broke my heart to see her look so broken and so torn.

"Dear, what should I do to help Miyu?" I cried as my husband held me. He hugged me, shushing me and did not say a word.

"Let her be for the time being." He suddenly answered as he cradled me. "But..." "Let her be dear, let her be."

We watched our girl as we slowly stood up and stood in front of the ward, watching her from outside. Miyu stood near her bedside, staring at the window.

Her backview was so sorrowful, so lonely.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We found a certain device as we ransacked the whole rubbish bag on what we threw in Miyu's room. We were lucky that we didn't throw it out to the garbage truck.

We realized what happened after she left but we still didn't know the real reason why we would lose our memories after she left. Akira had cried because she found out what she had done. (refer to previous chapter)

I didn't know what to do but all I know was that, I had to find Miyu.

"You think this is the thing that will bring us to Miyu?" I asked, analyzing the weird looking device. It was quiet so I looked at her. "Akira?"

She was looking at the ground then she slowly looked at me. "You mean, if this is the thing that will bring you back." She emphasised the word you strongly that I was taken aback. "What do you mean... Me?" I asked in shock. She looked back down again, breathing in as she answered, "I won't be joining you."

"Why won't you will be joining me?" I persisted. "It's obvious enough, Kanata. Please don't ask. I'll be alright, ok?" She looked up, smiling at me. My heart ached but I tried not to show it. Still I hugged her as to show that I appreciate her, hugging her tightly as I managed to mouth a "Thanks".

"Let's hurry and head to find her, shall we?" She asked, grinning as she looked at me.

I smiled. "We shall."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I DUNNO HOW TO FIX THIS SHITTTTTT!" I whined. "SHUSH! I think I know how to do this already!" Akira answered, sounding flustered as the sound of metal pieces clanging here and there.

I gritted my teeth to try to help Akira. All the pieces were complicated but that device... How to make it open that hole again?

"Hmmmm.. What to press to make it work..?" I thought out loud as I looked at the device. I poked around the device when i suddenly got a shock.

It finally opened that black hole that I had seen previously.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Will Kanata find out how to get to Miyu? We'll gonna find out in the next chapter! Stay tuned! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that it has been some time that I have been updating due to many problems that arose these 2 months but I'm so glad for people slightly consistent with my stories! ;D How do you like these stories? Do leave your reviews though! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!.

Summary: Kanata finally realizes and doubts his existence as a person who is now in the past. Why did Miyu left? What exactly happened?

**So Much For Love**

**Chapter 6**

***meanwhile in 1956***

"Kanata?"

"This is the hole... That I saw.." I stood up slowly, staring at the black hole that previously had sucked Miyu in. But how to create that effect again so that I will go to the time she's currently at?

"Akira, is there anything that states how I'll get back?" I asked, my eyes still fixed on the black hole. "Apparently.. not... But there are some numbers here." She stated.

"What do you mean?" I turned and walked over to the Akira's side to take a look at the device.

"It has numbers here. I think the previous numbers are here. It seems we may need to click on something to trigger it after setting it to the numbers we want." Akira explained, her theoretical explanation seemed plausible.

"I think the numbers could be the year. Let me see." I checked and saw the number on it: 2025.

2025... The future..

Miyu.

"It is possible that she's in that year, 2025."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*in 2025*

_I saw Kanata walking in front of me and I ran up to catch up with him. Who is he?_

_"Kanata.. Where are you going?" I heard myself ask. Why did I ask him that? Who is he to me? _

_"Away... from where you are, Miyu." Wait... Why?_

_"No! Don't go! Stop!" _

_"Bye."_

_"No! Kanata!"_

"NO!" I woke up, hitting my head against the glass panel. Great, I'm officially awake. "Are you okay?"

I turned my head as I rubbed my head, seeing a familiar face. I slowly reached for the opening of the glass panel over my bed and took a better glance at that guy.

"K-Kanata?"

"Hey Miyu! I received a call..." I heard my mum talked but she stopped halfway through her sentence. My eyes were still fixed on Kanata though. I was still in shock.

My mum probably was too. Why is he here? How did he know about me?

"Miyu, it's me, Kanata. You do still remember me right?" He asked, peering closer into my eyes. I continued to stare at him as if not knowing who he was but...

I only remembered that he's.. Kanata.

"You're Kanata... But how do you know who am I? Did I met you somewhere before? I only remember your name.." I replied, still staring at Kanata. He stood there, his face in shock as he stared at me. Uh... What did I say?

"You... Really don't remember me at all?" Kanata asked again. "I.. I really don't. So sorry. Were you asking me about something previously at the cafe? That's what I last remembered." I answered, smiling awkwardly.

I thought it was supposed to probably make him smile or anything but apparently he didn't. Neither did my mum.

"Um... Guys...?" I asked, looking at everyone. Mum was crying, Kanata remained shocked, Dad's face was solemn while others whispered and sighed with a sad face.

What's... Happening?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Apparently... she doesn't remember anything other than the day I tried to "hit" on her." I answered awkwardly with the word hit as I spoke to Miyu's parents and the doctor. Though her parents didn't exactly react to that word, they also realized she lost all her memories other than that day.

The day before she met me, she was at a cafe, having a normal day like anyone else and her family was still with her before she lost them. Now it was shocking to even come to terms that she remembers only that day and not other any other memories she had.

"I don't mean to shock you guys but it seemed to me that she has a selective memory." The doctor answered, not exactly daring to look at them as Miyu's mum sobbed silently.

The whole room was quiet but someone had to say something. "Sir, is there any way for us to help her gain back her memories?" I asked, desperate to try to help out the situation.

Before the doctor could answer, Miyu's mum sobbed as her words faintly appeared, "It's all my fault... It's all my fault..."

We didn't know how to react as we looked at the doctor and bowed, heading out for the door. I was guessing we needed to clear the tense air.

Uncle tried to calm her down as they sat down outside Miyu's ward. "I caused all these to happen! I shouldn't have brought her back! This way her memories wouldn't have gone!" She cried out, breaking down even further as Uncle hugged her tighter.

By now, we all knew the effects of the time machine; being able to erase all memories of the past and even the possibility of losing the memories of the future.

The time machine... Who can we ever blame?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We already met... More than once?" Miyu asked as we faced each other while I was about to feed her with porridge. I smiled, blowing the porridge as I answered, "Yup, more than once." Miyu's face, you could imagine, had the most adorable expression ever. Her expression showed surprise but yet it softened for some reason.

"I've forgotten... Have I?" She looked at the ground. I froze but I didn't know how to answer. "Y-Yea..." I mumbled, putting down the bowl of porridge made for her as I looked at her, slowly reaching out for her hands.

After so long, I held her hands again. Her warmness of her hands made me feel whole again. I breathed in deep to calm my thoughts as I answered her calmly, "It's alright... We will help you remember." She slowly looked up to look at my eyes, breaking down as I reached out to hug her to console her.

"Do you want to head out to walk?" I asked, after a long few minutes of silence. She sniffed and chuckled as she looked at me, answering with a "Yes" shyly.

I wheeled her out of the hospital, heading for the garden as we both gazed at the sky. I reached out for her hand, squeezing it tightly. "Kanata?" Miyu looked at me with a worried look on her face. "I'm alright." I smiled, patting the top of her hand as I assured her.

"Definitely we'll face more difficulties huh?" Miyu mumbled, looking at our hands. I smiled at her. "Silly girl, we'll face this together. I promise." I answered. "How long will you be able to stay here? Is your body able to handle the future's atmosphere here?" She asked again, still sounding worried. "Your mum will handle this." I assured her.

"I love you." Miyu answered shakily. I kissed her cheek as she blushed. "I love you too, Miyu."

* * *

Got you intrigued? ;) Reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm feeling so excited when I receive mails from people who favourited my story as well as people who reviewed my story &loved it! Please keep it coming because you guys motivate me! :D love you guuys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!.

Summary: Just when things were getting better, things took for the worse. Is God playing tricks on them? Why are all these happening?

**So Much For Love**

**Chapter 7**

We thought it was over.

We thought after getting her memories, everything will be over.

But it seemed to us, it wasn't.

My body finally reacted to the reality that I was in 2025 after 1 week. We were still in the midst of getting Miyu's memories back when this had to happen to me.

"Kanata!"

That was the last thing I heard.

The next thing I knew, I woke up in a glass capsule but I wasn't able to move.

What was happening again?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What's happening to Kanata?"

Miyu's face was full of worry and she did not sleep for quite some time already. She had lost her appetite and told us she had no mood to eat anything.

My own daughter was worried for someone who she had almost no memories for. Her mind may not remember but her body does, it seemed.

"Miyu, it's gonna be okay." I assured her. "Papa, you guys said that a thousand times to me already! It's almost 2 weeks that Kanata's in there!" She cried.

"I'm sorry dear, this is all I can tell you because I don't really know anything. Don't worry, I believe your mum's got it under control." I pulled my girl into embrace as she hugged me tightly, crying hard.

"Time to get you something to eat alright? I'm sure he doesn't want to see you like this." I patted her head as she nodded against my chest. How adorable can my girl get.

As she ate her porridge, she looked at me. She gave the expression as if she wanted to ask something while I looked at her, expecting. She swallowed and decided to ask. "Papa, how is Kanata like?"

I chuckled as the realization of her all grown up hit me. My daughter was finally in true love.

"What do you think he's like to you?" I asked, smiling as a I stirred my coffee. She shyly spaced out and clearly was thinking about what I said as she answered without looking at me. "He's... really nice &devoted in a way. He gives in but he teases me sometimes when I think he knows I'm slightly upset, worried or angry."

Not responding to her, she looked back, blushing furiously as she punched me. This made me chuckled as I ruffled her hair while she tried to slap my hand, fixing her hair.

My daughter's all grown up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When I got all better, Miyu turned sick. It seemed that her leukemia turned for the worse.

I didn't know how to react but all I knew was to stay by her side.

Miyu went through so much just to see me. A girl who was stronger than me in any aspects fell before my very eyes. I had assured her everything will be fine and hardships will be over.

But... I failed to keep that promise.

"Kan...Kanata?"

I looked up and looked at her. That pale face was looking at me. "Miyu?" I finally spoke. "You're...You're crying..." She reached out to me but could not touch me as the glass was in the way. I opened the glass capsule as I held her hand close to my cheek. "I'm not. Something went into my eyes." I wiped my tears as I smiled at her weakly.

The expression on her face was clearly written on it. She was heartbroken and looked at me. "You're lying..." She said weakly as tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." I answered her as I held her hand and cried.

"Silly boy... Why are you even apologizing...?" She asked touching my head with another hand. "You did nothing wrong." She added, ruffling my hair as I looked up to see her.

I wanted to cry to hard but I had to keep myself strong. If she could be this strong even now, why not me? I held her hand as I squeezed it tight.

"Everything will be alright... Everything will be alright."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As time passed, there was no news of any donor and everyone was mentally prepared for the worse.

But I was not about to give up.

Her memories, I want her to remember. I want her to remember the times we had. I want her to remember how much I loved her. I want her to remember why she left me that time.

I want her to remember everything.

"M-Miyu... can you remember why you wanted me to pull over when we were in the car before the accident?" I choked a little, on the verge of crying as I looked at her thin pale face.

Her face suddenly scrunched up as if she remembered and burst into tears as she moved to lean on my chest. "It was because... I was about to die..." She cried, holding onto my shirt tight as she leaned on me.

She remembered at least. I hugged her as I breathed deeply to refrain from crying.

"You mean... you had leukemia back then?" I asked as she nodded against my chest. "I didn't want you to be alone!" She yelled against my shirt as I hugged her tighter. "Silly!" I yelled into the air. "I will still live with you because I love you silly!" I continued, sobbing onto her shoulder.

She continued to cry as she hugged me. "I love you too..."

She remembered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miyu had left this world.

I couldn't keep myself sober most of the time, cooping myself in her room as it was the only place I could stay in because I could find no place to live.

What was happening to me?

"Kanata? Kanata, open the door."

I'm sorry. I have no strength. I thought. I couldn't even say those words to answer whoever was at the door.

**_Itsumoyori sukoshi hiroi heya tada hitori_**

**_It's over, guess it's over._**

_Alone in the room that is spacious than usual_

_It's over, guess it's over._

**_Futari de tsukuri ageta STORY mo munashiku_**

**_Konna ni kantan ni kuzureteshimau nande_**

_The story created by the two of us was also in vain_

_I can't believe it could crumble so easily._

"I know how upset you are, Kanata." I heard the voice say.

"But now, it isn't the time for you to mull over it and decide everything is over. If Miyu's here..." It added. "She wouldn't want to see anyone like this." The voice went silent after that and I heard footsteps walking away from the door.

I felt my body trembling as I slowly burst out into tears.

**_One mistake, got a one regret_**

**_Dare mo kanpeki janai tte_**

**_Sou iikikasetemitemo_**

**_Nani wo shitemo kizu mo wa iyasenakute_**

_One mistake, got a one regret_

_"Nobody's perfect", even if I tried to say and hear it_

_The pain would not heal no matter what_

**_Ima TIME MACHINE ni norikonde_**

**_Anata ni ai ni yuku koto ga dekita nara_**

**_Mou nani mo negawanai_**

**_Hakanakute tooi kioku ni naru mae ni_**

**_I need a time machine, oh, I need a time machine oh~_**

_Right now, if I could ride a time machine_

_And go meet you, I wouldn't wish for anything else_

_Before all the memories become distant and fleeting_

_I need a time machine oh, I need a time machine oh~_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I walked down the streets, all the memories came streaming back to me.

The past.

Nothing in 2025 reminds me of her. I need something to remember her by at least.

"She has many things for you while being in 2025. It's in the box." Yuu-san passed it to me, patting me on the shoulder as he sighed. He walked away, leaving me alone to my thoughts as I sat on her bed with the box beside me.

**_Hitori de sugosu jikan wa ososugite_**

**_Ayamachi no batsu wa amari ni mo omoku_**

**_Anata ga saigo ni nokoshite WORDS_**

**_Ima demo zutto rifurein tomaranai_**

**_Mada mune ga itamu_**

_Time slows to a crawl when I'm by myself_

_The punishment for my mistake is severe_

_The last words you left behind_

_Even now, I can't refrain from replaying it_

_My heart still hurts_

**_Just one mistake, just one regret_**

**_Wagamama mo ima wa itoshikute_**

_Just one mistake just one regret_

_Even now I'm still loving you selfishly_

I was looking through stuff when I saw a letter which was crumbled quite badly in the box. I couldn't help but taking it out to read.

_'Kanata, if you're reading this now, you should already know I'm not around. I wrote this when I was in 1956. I was so worried what will happen to you once I leave._

_When I shared with you regarding what happened to us before, it was not because I wanted to jolt your memories. It was because I still love you and I didn't want to lose you at all. I really do. For me to be here with you now, it's a risk for me to take because if I go back to where I came from, I will lose everything I know about you. I was really frightened and worried that I won't remember anything about you anymore._

_I'm sorry that I have to share with you everything now. I'm having 2nd stage of leukemia which means... I won't be able to see you anymore. And once I leave 1956, I won't even remember what has happened between us before. I'm sorry I'm unable to further make anymore memories for you. Please continue to move on and love someone else. I forgive you for everything. Don't feel guilty that you're unable to do anything for me because I know you'll never be able to forgive yourself for not able to do anything for me. _

_Remember I still love you no matter what. Don't give up on life just because I'm no longer around._

_I love you._

_Miyu'_

She wrote this in 1956 but never took out to see if it was with her. Yuu-san must have taken it out when he found it in her clothes...

I cried even harder. Miyu... Why now?

**_Ima TIME MACHINE ni norikonde_**

**_Anata ni ai ni yuku koto ga dekita nara_**

**_Mou nani mo negawanai_**

**_Hakanakute tooi kioku ni naru mae ni_**

**_I need a time machine_**

_Right now, if I could ride a time machine_

_And go meet you, I wouldn't wish for anything else_

_Before all the memories become distant and fleeting_

_I need a time machine_

**_Jikuu tobikoete anata ni aetara_**

**_Tatoe onaji_**

**_Ketsumatsu mukaeta to shite mo kitto_**

**_Kui wa nokoranai hazu dakara_**

_If I'm able to meet you through time and space_

_Even if it's heading to the same conclusion_

_I'm sure there won't be any regrets remaining_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two years have passed since that fateful day.

**_Ima TIME MACHINE ni norikonde_**

**_Anata ni ai ni yuku koto ga dekita nara_**

**_Mou nani mo naega wanai_**

**_Hakanakute tooi kioku ni naru mae ni_**

**_Yeah futari no omoide wasureteshi mau mae ni_**

**_Give me a time machine oh_**

**_Give me a time machine oh_**

**_Give me a time machine_**

_Right now, if I could ride a time machine_

_And go meet you, I wouldn't wish for anything else_

_Before all the memories become distant and fleeting_

_Yeah before all the memories of both of us are forgotten_

_Give me a time machine, oh_

_Give me a time machine oh_

_Give me a time machine_

This time, I did something I dunno if I did right.

I saw the accident.

I saw me.

I saw... Miyu.

"Mi..Yu?"

* * *

He saw the accident which meant, he went back to the fateful day where Miyu &he had gotten into the car accident. This time he was the one saving her in order to see her alive!

THE END! Heehee. If you're unhappy with the ending, tell me man! Though I apologize for the lengthy chapter!

Song by** SNSD - Time Machine.**


End file.
